Talk:Fine Russian Cuisine/@comment-35263489-20191115140406
West: Russia had no food and was sending to gulag everyone who protested, requiring for food. Also West: Russians used potates as practice grenades. I don't actually feel offended, just amused. The language is (probably) good, but there are problems with the logic of story. Vasily "had a face like it’d been kicked by the hind legs of a horse"... "My face still feels numb from the surgery"... - did you just hint that Vasily is that scientist who left these terrifying tapes? Why would he tell anyone to go there? He should have try his best to discourage the protagonist from going there. (Well, here is my "wild mass guessing": his life was so bad, he wanted this rotten country to die.) If electricity is still supplied to this place, it means that government knows about it. THEN WHY THEY DIDN'T PUT THERE ANY GUARD??? Or desinfect it with poisonous gasses, at least? The protagonist is EXTREMELY dumb! He finds a bunch of tapes but continues to roam the facility instead of listening through all the tapes, even though tapes are definitely a better way to feed the curiosity. Literally everything is telling him to run, but he goes further. Blyat, he continues even after a tumor abomination attacked him!!! "...everything you might imagine in some kind of stereotypical horror flick" - I like how you lampshaded the clichédness, but if the protagonist is familiar with those horror flicks, why is he so genre blind? "I ran out of the facility, and made sure that the door leading to the outside was closed for good." - if this was recorded after the scientist ran OUT, how the hell the tape is INSIDE the facility? Also, there are some minor but annoying mistakes. "...in a throaty Russian accent" - how can one talk in Russian with Russian accent? "...note, scrawled in Russian" - did he expect it to be in English? "Knowing a little Russian myself" - of course he does know Russian, he talked to people in town and listened to the tapes! "Was electricity being supplied to this place?" - no, it isn't, the large gate at the entrance he opened by pressing a small button is definitely powered by a steampunk engine. Also, I doubt that refrigerators and electric gates could work even after 50 years without any maintenance. And the final point: the very kind of stories where protagonist is nearly dead but still leaves a long elaborated final note with lots of details is silly. In reality one would leave a short note, like "i am infected, burn my body, quarantine the hotel, the source of infection is facility there and there, send there army with flamethrowers". My rating for this story is VODKA VODKA CYKA GULAG out of 10. I could try to fix some minor points, but first, my edits will be automatically reverted by a bot, and second, fixing so-bad-it's-good pastas turns them into plain boring ones. May I translate this for Mrakopedia? It would give my Russian friends some good laughs. P. S. "You know that new kind of burger? The one made from cells taken from the skin of cows." Heh, everyone knows that sausage contains little to no meat, it is mostly made from skins, tendons and shit like this. At least in Russia.